Attempts have been made to realize cosmetic sticks which deliver active ingredients to the skin such as deodorant materials via a vehicle which glides easily over the skin surface and which imparts a cooling sensation to the skin both during and after application. Soap/alcohol gels can provide such cosmetic benefits. Examples of soap gels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,327 Jan. 24, 1956 to Teller; U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,315, Oct. 21, 1958 to Teller; U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,306, Aug. 18, 1959 to Slater; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,083, Jan. 31, 1961 to Bell.
While soap gels are old as evidenced by the above patents, such gels are not completely satisfactory. Generally, soap gels require considerable time to set up and often exhibit syneresis at elevated temperatures.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide cosmetic soap gel sticks which have reduced set-up times and syneresis while being aesthetically pleasing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide cosmetic sticks which, when a perfume is present, have greater perfume scent on the skin than in the package.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such cosmetic sticks which effectively deliver deodorant materials to the skin.
It has been surprisingly discovered that the above objectives can be realized by formulating a stick comprising the ingredients described below.
All percentages used herein are by weight of the total composition unless otherwise designated.